


An Interrogation à la Merula Snyde

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other, aka mc and merula are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Merula knows her best friend, Laurent King, like the back of her hand (even herself is surprised by that fact). Does she, however, truly knows everything ?





	An Interrogation à la Merula Snyde

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I've sunk into another fandom. I'm sort of trying out Hogwarts Mystery stories including my MC. This is a test, to see if people like it. Feel free to give feedback !

“You’ve got a crush”

Lau blinked one, two times, then looked at his dish with a puzzled look. No one ever told him Hogwarts got talking dishes... oh, wait. That wasn’t the dish. Not even his fork. That was, in fact, Merula’s eternally annoying and insisting voice. But hey, he must love that voice somehow, since that it belonged to his best friend. Sure, they had bad blood at first, but they turned out just fine. Call it a... friendship with a sprinkle of rivalry, which led them to compete over several things (who will finish this potion faster ? Who will win this broom race ? The list went on). Lau ended up getting used to Merula’s little remarks about whatever came to her mind, but this time, Lau was truly shaken. Where the hell did she come up with such claim ? He turned to his friend, his mouth half filled with pasta.

“Pardon ?”

Merula’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Ew. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her dish of sandwiches. Pretty basic for a meal, but the Slytherin girl wasn’t that hungry. She took tiny bites.

“Please don’t talk while eating, it’s disgusting”

“Says you right after taking a bite of that sandwich !” Lau protested.

The two Slytherins kept their mouths shut for a moment, and once they swallowed their bite, they looked back at each other.

“I’m saying that you, Laurent King, got a crush”

Lau flinched at the mention of his full name. So weird. So french. What was a guy with French origins doing in Hogwarts ? Well, the answer was simple: his parents moved to London. His Ma repeatedly told him to be proud of his heritage, but surrounded by British, Irish and Scottish people... he grew sort of ashamed of having such a weird name. Maybe that’s why he befriended Merula in the first place. They both had weird names.

The redhead raised his chin, looking at Merula with what he wanted to be a cocky look, but which mostly seemed like a grimace because he was so bad with his face muscles.

“And what makes Miss Snyde think that, huh ?”

Merula raised a few fingers, counting the reasons.

“You’re always distracted, you always look like you’re having some sort of silly daydream, you barely pay focus during Care of Magical Creatures, which is one of your favourite classes, you remained silent during a Quidditch-related conversation... shall I go on, King ?”

Lau rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers against the table. Well, crap, he was trapped. Or maybe not. He started raising his fingers too.

“First, I’m always distracted in the first place, you should have noticed that. Second, I mostly have daydreams when I’m tired, and with exams coming I’m sure as hell tired. Third, we’re studying Streelers, they freak me out. And fourth, they were talking about a team I’m not such a big fan of”

And boom. Will that be enough to clear Merula’s mind of any suspicion ? The girl looked at her friend carefully, as if she might break him if she stared for too long. She searched for some kind of answer in his face, but she only saw his chocolate brown eyes, his freckles and that one scar on his lip. Urgh... when that guy wanted to, he could be a real puzzle, and Merula hated puzzles and riddles and things that didn’t give her a straight answer right away.

“Penny Haywood” she suddenly said. “Is that it ?”

Lau looked at her with bulging eyes, and she feared for a moment that they might fall out of their sockets. That would be quite a gruesome show. Would Ismelda like it ?

“Ok, Penny is nice and I like her, but not like that ! Not my type, at all !”

Merula stared at him again with that same look as before, and tried again:

“Tulip Karasu ?”

He shook his head.

“Liz Tuttle ! Wait. Ismelda ?”

“No !” Lau exclaimed, a hint of a smile on his face. After all, this was almost comedic. “Merula, you’ve got your facts wrong. I don’t have a crush. Not on Penny, nor Tulip, nor anyone”

And he gave her a sincere look. Or well, she thought it was sincere, and he surely hoped she would believe it. No way he would tell her the truth. Soon, maybe, but... not yet. Not right after she shot at him names and names and names... girl names. Of course it had to be girl names, that was what was expected of him. Laurent King, the kind, handsome, somewhat popular Quidditch player had to like girls. It couldn’t be any other way !

Except it was. Merula finally focused back on her meal, suddenly very hungry, and Lau placed his chin in the palm of his hand, thinking, staring off. Or well, you might think he’s staring off. But he’s not. His eyes are actually set on something - someone - very specific.

Barnaby Lee, his other best friend who made his heart leap in all sort of ways. In fact, his heart was bouncing right now as he stared at him, seated in the far left of the Slytherin table. He lowered his gaze before he could notice.

No way he’s telling that to anyone... not yet.


End file.
